Popular
by Crazy Hyper Lady
Summary: Very funny little one-shot... Kurama's not in his right mind... what's he gonna' do to Hiei? Maybe... a make-over! No Yaoi!


Hi Peeps!

CHL: Here is a little one-shot

Youko/evil laugh/ Kurama gives Hiei a make-over!

Kurama: Youko, you're evil! I wouldn't do that to Hiei!

Youko: Read it! You do!

Kurama/reads/gasp/ I do!

CHL/sweatdrop/ now if you're done… me no own, so you no sue!

Youko: Well put! Well put!

Kurama: I agree/gasp/ I agreed with Youko! Well… technically it's impossible to not agree with someone on all accounts, but /goes into a scientific ramble/

CHL: He's too smart, what's he saying?

Youko/walking away/ how should I know? I've never met him in my life.

CHL: Right… the song I used is called 'Popular' and it's from the Broadway musical 'Wicked', It's really good so I hope you enjoy!

Kurama/stops rambling/ oh! CHL doesn't own that either!

.-.-.-.-.- Begin/End lyrics

CHL: ONWARD!

Kurama sat up from his bed and saw Hiei in the window, who had woken him up to begin their session that morning.

The last case they had gotten involved a psychotic demon with 'personality-changing gas' as he put it, and Kurama had heroically saved Hiei from getting hit… and gotten hit himself.

Hiei was trying to get Kurama to change back faster, even though it would wear off itself in a week. Come on, Hiei wanted to spar with a competent partner!

Now, I bet you're all wondering what happened to Kurama, right? Well… let's just say he's gotten even more in touch with his feminine side… luckily his mother was out all week on a business trip.

"Hello, Hiei!" Kurama said with too much perk.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,_

_And let's face it, who isn't,_

_Less fortunate than I?_

_My tender heart tends to start to bleed…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hn," was the only reply.

"Come on! Don't be so gothic!" Kurama said like he had way too much sugar, "you know what?"

"Hn."

"I'm going to give you a make-over!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_And when someone needs a make-over,_

_I simply have to take over,_

_I know, _I know,_ exactly what they need…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kurama jumped up and put on a purple shirt and light green pants.

'Great, at least he's getting better, if it's only a little bit…' thought Hiei.

FLASHBACK:;

"NO!" yelled Hiei.

"Why not?" yelled Kurama.

"What if someone saw you?"

"Who would care?"

"You're a guy!"

Kurama was wearing a yellow shirt and a pink skirt…

END FLASHBACK:;

"With all you're gothic-y appearance, it's gonna' be hard to make you look good, but I'll try!" said an overly excited Kurama, grabbing Hiei's hand.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_And even in your case,_

_Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,_

_Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed,_

_Follow my lead, and yes, indeed… you… will… be…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama pulled Hiei out the door and down to the new mall, which conveniently was only three blocks away.

"Let go of me, you baka kitsune!" growled Hiei.

"Now, that's not nice! Come on!" Kurama pulled harder and succeeded in pulling the little fire demon into the mall.

"Hi Shuichi!" called a couple of girls with dreamy looks on their faces.

"Hello ladies!" Kurama turned back to Hiei as one of the girls fainted, "see I'm popular, I can make you popular too! Don't you want to be?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_Popular, you're gonna' be popu-ular_

_I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys,_

_Little ways to flirt and glance, Ooh!_

_I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair_

_Everything that really counts to be popular…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No," said Hiei simply.

"Well too bad, you're going to be when I'm done with you!" Kurama grabbed Hiei's arm again, "let's go get you some color-changing contacts first, red eyes creep people out."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_I'll help you be popu-ular,_

_You'll hang with a right cohorts,_

_You'll be good at sports,_

_Now the slang you've got to know,_

_So let's start, 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hmm, I like the green one's, what do you think?" Kurama asked Hiei.

"Baka, I told you, I don't like any of them," Hiei's eye was twitching.

"Aww, come on! Don't be that way! It'll go a lot faster if you cooperate with me!" begged Kurama.

"Hn, fine, the green," the faster he got out of this ningen shopping place, the better.

"Actually I'll get you these dark one's they'll make your eye's back, that'll look better on your gothic-y appearance."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Don't be offended by my frank analysis,_

_Think of it as personality dialysis,_

_Now that I've chosen to be come a palasist,_

_Or an advisor, there's nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now that Hiei's eyes had become black from the contacts, they headed off towards the hair salon…

"Hmm… I think he needs a small trim and if you can flatten it down a little, that would be great, oh, and give him some red highlights," Kurama told the hair dresser working on Hiei.

Kurama had managed to convince Hiei to let the hair dresser do his hair, without him burning her hand off, I don't know how, but he did.

"Hurry up," growled Hiei, giving the hair dresser a death glare.

"Hiei, I'll tell Yukina," taunted Kurama. Oh, so that's how he convinced him…

"Hn."

When they walked out of the salon, Hiei was totally transformed. His hair was about an inch shorter and hanging down with red highlights, that the lady said would come out in about a month. If you add that with his, now black, eyes he looked downright mysterious, and a lot of girls liked mysterious.

Whispers followed them as Kurama and Hiei walked down the hall and entered the clothing store.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_I know about popu-ular,_

_And with an assist from me to be who you'll be,_

_Instead of dreaming how you were… are…_

_There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer… lar_

_La la, la la… we're gonna' make you pop-u-lar…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Try these on!" Kurama held up a pair of light blue pants and a green shirt that said 'Coconuts…' on the front and '…That's how thick-headed I am' on the back.

"Hn," Hiei grabbed the clothes and went into the dressing rooms, he came out wearing them growled, and promptly went back in.

"I guess that's a no then…" Kurama rubbed the back of his head and went to find something else for the fire demon to wear.

Kurama came back with some dark blue pants and a grey shirt with black lettering that said 'annoying is the least of my problems'.

Hiei could settle for these…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_When I see depressing creatures with un-pre possessing features,_

_I remind them on my own we have to think of,_

_Celebrated heads-of-state or especially great communicators…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei walked out of the clothing store looking gorgeous, girls were swooning all over, some for Kurama, some for Hiei.

"Hey Shuichi, who's your new friend?" asked a girl as she walked up blushing.

"Hello Sakura," said Kurama, still very perky, "you've seen him before, don't you remember, the guy in the tree?"

"Him? I didn't know he was so cute!"

"I gave him a make-over, he was way gothic," replied Kurama, "say hello Hiei."

"Hn," Hiei growled.

"Bye!" said the girl as she ran away, giggling, to her friends to tell them all about her experience.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…_Did they have brains or knowledge?_

_Don't make me laugh, they were popular, _please

_It's all about popu-ular,_

_It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed,_

_So it's very shrewd to be… very very popu-ular, like me…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama walked out of the mall with a sulking Hiei following.

"See? That wasn't so bad was it? You're popular! People notice you," said Kurama, still way too perky.

"That's exactly what I don't want, fox!" okay… now it's safe to assume, Hiei was PISSED off, with a capital P-I-S-S-E-D.

"Fine… when we get back to my house you can take it all off, party-pooper," said Kurama disappointingly.

Just then Kurama's communicator went off, he answered it, "hello Koenma!" he had lost all hint of having a disappointing moment and resumed the overly-perky tone.

"Good news Kurama," said Koenma, "I've found an antidote for that 'personality-changing gas' you were hit with."

"About time toddler!" growled Hiei venomously.

"What's gotten him all uppity?" Koenma asked.

Kurama replied happily, "see for your self," and pointed the communicator at Hiei, Koenma say the new look and his eyes popped out.

"Hiei? Is that you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, you baka! The fox has given me what is called a make-over, and _I hate it…_"

"Well… come on down and we can cleaned you up too…" Koenma stuttered.

So Kurama and Hiei were transported to Rekai, Kurama got the antidote and Hiei was cleaned up from his adventure at the mall…

"Hiei, it wasn't that bad was it?" Kurama asked back to his old self again.

"Baka fox, yes it was."

"I'm sorry then, alright?"

"Hn."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Hn."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_And though you protest, your disinterest…_

_I know planned destiny… _

_You're gonna' grin and bear it, your new found popularit-y, ah!_

_La la, la la, you'll be popular, just not quite as popular as me!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CHL: Soooo… did you like it? Was it funny? Stupid? Good? Bad? I want your opinion!

Youko/laughing hysterically/ that was so funny!

Kurama/horrified/ at least I didn't to that when I was in my right mind…

Hiei/appears/ fox… /death glaring Kurama/

Kurama: Eep/runs/

Hiei/chases/

Youko/laughing harder/ HAHAHAHA/rolls on ground/

CHL: right… please review!


End file.
